1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to wireless communication devices, and particularly to a wireless communication device having an integrated metal appearance and a better transmitting performance.
2. Description of Related Art
Metal shells are widely used in wireless communication devices because of the advantages of mechanical strength, resistance to deformation, and tactile sensation. However, the metal shells may shield and interfere with signals radiated by antennas of the wireless communications and narrows working frequencies of the antennas.
In a conventional way to reduce the interference, the wireless communication device commonly includes a housing having a non-metal portion (such as a plastic portion) adjacent to the antenna so that the antenna is apart from a metal portion of the housing. However, the joint between the non-metal portion and the metal portion does not have an integrated or seamless appearance.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.